conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gremlin 2
The Gremlin 2 is a main battle tank under development by Avantis of Sierra. The Gremlin 2, a development of the Gremlin 1 platform is a next-generation MBT, and is believed to be one of the most modern tanks in existence. Several Gremlin 2 prototypes have been produced since 2012, with production likely to commence in 2017. THe Gremlin 2 will be the first production hybrid-electric tank in the world. The Gremlin 2 features modular composite armour (believed to be similar to Chobham), which will allow it to withstand all light and most medium and heavy anti-tank guns. The Gremlin 2 measures 8.7 meters in length (with turret), 3.66 meters in width and is 2.18 meters in height. The Gremlin platform (and Gremlin 2 tank) was designed to eventually replace the Goblin M1 and M2; the M1, the most numerous in Sierran service, was last produced in 1990, and even the newest M2s in service were over 10 years old by 2015. Still, the Goblins are very capable vehicles and will likely continue in some form of service until around 10 years from the Gremlin 2s introduction in 2017. Development Development of a electric-powered tank chassis began in 2005 by Avantis, as a study for a new, more efficient design which would lower the tank's heat signature dramatically. A prototype Gremlin 1 tank was presented to the media in May 2008, and the Sierran Crown Armed Forces received the model for testing. Following these tests, a significant improvement on the Gremlin 1 began in 2009, with several prototype models ready by July 2015 and subject to the most grueling yearlong tests in the Mojave Desert and the Sierra Nevada. Armament The Gremlin 2 features a 155mm main smoothbore gun. The main gun is in part based off of the Goblin M2's gun; while the same caliber it is shorter and believed to be more precise. The secondary weapon is a Mini-Samson Remote Weapons Station with a 50 cal Barrett gun. Defensive systems The Gremlin 2 features 2 6-times 40mm grenade-launching units, with a primary defensive role. It further has dazzlers to disorient or blind guided projectiles, and is believed to have a laser warning receiver. Engine, transmission and suspension The Gremlin 2 will use an 1120 kw hybrid-electric motor (2000 Nm of torque), which will enable it to reach a top speed of 55 km/h going forward, and 21 km/h going backward. The tank uses four specially-developed electric batteries to power the engine, and it in turn powers the electric motor. The Gremlin 2 is assumed to have a regenerative brake system, to help store power. Due to the fact that the Gremlin 2 has a hybrid-electric transmission (thus no gears), it can use 100% of its torque at once. The Gremlin's suspension is hydraulic, carried over from the Gremlin 1 with only minimal upgrading. Operational history Sierra The Sierran Army received an initial batch of 15 tanks in late January 2017. These production models were tested in the Sonoran and Mojave Deserts and were approved for combat in March, whereby full delivery would commence. Until 2018, around 5 tanks are being delivered monthly, after which 10 per month will be the target. Estimates suggest that all Goblins in service can be fully replaced within the next 5-10 years. 65 tanks were delivered to the Sierran Army as of April 2018. Trucial States In October 2015 the Trucial States announced formal interest in the Gremlin 2. While it operates 440 AMX Leclerc and 12 Challenger 2, it is looking to bolster the Leclercs and eventually phase out the Challengers (and begin phasing out) the oldest Leclercs by 2025. They acquired their first production models in August 2017, though only 5 will be in service by December that year, for a total of 40 in the initial batch. Operators * Sierra - The Sierran Crown Armed Forces has been testing Gremlin and Gremlin 2 prototypes since 2008, and has placed an order for 220 Gremlin 2's for 2017, at a cost of $1.3 billion. Delivery of the first models are expected in January 2017. * Trucial States - The Trucial States has been the second country to operate Gremlins, though they will not see any combat until sometime in 2018 for training and testing purposes Potential operators * Saudi Arabia: Saudi Arabia has shown interest in the Gremlin 2 Comparable tanks The Gremlin 2 is most comparable to the United Commonwealth M1 Abrams, the British Challenger 2, German Leopard tanks and the Russian T-14 Armata, though is most commonly compared to in terms of design to the French Leclerc. Category:Vehicles Category:Kingdom of Sierra